Studying? More Like Sleeping
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: Eugene goes to Rapunzel's house to study, but Rapunzel is sleepy. So how could this end? Just A cute little one shot.


_**Hey this was just a little one shot that me and my friend came up with one night. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Eugene's pov (point of view)**_

I drove to Rapunzel's house on my motorcycle, we were going to go study together. I put my bike in brake, grabbed my books and walked to the door. I knocked on the door and heard a "COMING!"

Rapunzel's brother Max answered the door."Hey Eugene what are you doing here?" Max was a very protective brother. Ever time I came over I got ' _if you touch my sister then I'll hurt you!'_ or _'Hey Eugene I wanted you to know I'm not afraid of jail.'_ "I'm just here to study with Rapunzel", I answered.

"OK." He opened the door wider to let me in. "But if you hurt her, I hurt you. Got it?"

"And when did you stop working out?" I laughed at him and punched him in the shoulder."Playing man bye."

"Hey I'm serous Eugene!."

After that I walked up the stairs to Rapunzel's room. It was really unusual that she was even in her room normally shes with her mom or dad. I knocked on the door and heard a _thump_ and "AHHH!". I ran in and saw Rapunzel on the floor with her long blond hair in a messy bun. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"Eugene what are you doing here!? Oh and I fell off my bed, I was taking a nap." She got up and gave me a hug.

"Did I get the dates wrong? I thought we were going to study today?"

"Oh that was today." She looked so cute with her big green eyes all tired. You could tell that she had a bad night.

"Yeah but we can do it some other time."

"NO! Its OK. Let me go get my books."

"OK I'll be here."

I heard her small feet running down the stairs. Wow. How have I gotten so lucky. Shes changed my whole life, I used to be so lost and hiding from the world. I'm in love with her.

I heard her feet coming back up the stairs. She throw open the door and smiled sleepy. I smiled back,she looked so perfect in just a baggy shirt and shorts. I loved her so much. She walked over to her bed and dropped all her books on it, then sat down. I walked over and kissed her forehead, then sat next to her. She smiled at me, after that I pulled out my books and sat them next to hers.

 _ **An hour and half later**_

"OK Eugene what is the X?"

44 = 2(3x + 2) + 2(5x + 4).

I could tell that she was tired her hand was holding her head and her eyes were sleepy.

"Hey did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, well yeah I got like an hour."

"Why?"

"Because my parents were fighting Eugene!" After saying that she started crying. Her parents were like really close so it was really weird for them to be fighting.

"Why were they fighting babe?" I grabbed her and pulled her close. I needed to know more to help her.

"Because of me."

"Why?"

"Because of me wanting to go on a mission with you and the whole church. But my mom said that I can go and my dad said no because he said that I was going because of you and only you."

"Wow. But hey you don't need to worry about it your parents will figure it out and you and me will be on that plane to go on our mission trip. OK?"

I held her face so she was looking at me and I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She smiled and gave me another one but this was longer and more passion was put in it. Rapunzel pulled away and put her head on my shoulder."Hey if you want to go to sleep I can leave." After I said that she jumped up and crawled behind me.

"What are you doing Rapunzel?"

"You are not leaving me!" Her put arms and legs around me and slowly used my back as a pillow.

I laughed and started to work on my homework again when I heard snoring. I turned my head trying not to move Rapunzel and saw that she fell asleep on me. She had drooling poking out of her mouth and her hair was a mess but she was my mess, forever I hope. After that I finished up my homework and carefully picked up Rapunzel and lied her down, then put her blanket over her. I kissed her forehead and left the her house to go home.


End file.
